The genius and the stripper
by LuMidoriiroo
Summary: Natsu who's an genius and Erza's little brother transfers to Fairy Tail High. There he meets Gray, the raven haired teen who has a habit to strip. What will happen when they can't get each other out of their mind and when Sting tries to destroy their relationship so he can become the pinkette?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Well Nastu is a little bit OOC. In this story he and Erza are siblings so Natsu's hair is a little bit darker than usual and yea...in this story he's smart but when it comes to 'love' and things like these, he's still like an stupid innocent kid

Sorry if there are mistakes and when my writing isn't so good. It's my first story so please don't be to hard on me and well I'm not English, I learned most of it for myself and I have English since this year in school...so please have mercy :) haha

Anyway I hope that you like it and enjoy it. I would be really happy when you review my story and tell me what I could do better

* * *

Chapter 1

**The devil has a brother?**

Natsu's POV

I just transferred here, to Fairy Tail High, which was famous for delinquents. They weren't really delinquents they just were a little ...hot headed...and they were fast pissed off.

Before I came here, I was in Pegasus High. This school was actually famous for rich spoiled kids and geniuses. So how did i ended up here? Well I got kicked out from my previous school and why? 'Cause I picked up a fight with the directors' son. And so I landed here.

I walked around the school and tried to find the headmasters' office when someone suddenly bumped into me. (Maybe I was the one who bumped into this person but I still blamed him)

"What the hell! Can't you look where you go?!". I yelled.

"Like you're the one to...E..Erza?!". The raven haired teen who stood in front of me looked shocked but this expression disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"What the..?". Nobody ever confused me with Erza, who was my sister and who went to Fairy Tail High since her first year of high school. So in other words this guy knew my sister.

"Ah..nothing anyway don't space out in the middle of the floor"

"Oi can you tell me where I can find the headmasters office?". I asked the raven haired teen

"It's in the first years' floor. You're new here?" He looked at my uniform, so he could knew from which year I am and he whispered lightly but sill loud enough for me to hear it. "So he's a second year"

"Well anyway thanks". I walked away and went to the first years floor. Come to think of it, I hadn't ask him for his name, I wondered who he is and I couldn't get him out of my mind. " Why the hell am I so bothered by this guy?!" I yelled and everyone looked at me, like I'm some strange person.

Gray's POV

I wondered who that guy was. He looked like Erza and that's fucking scary! Anyway I had to go to class, I couldn't be late or else she would kill me.

I looked around and searched for Erza who definitely had to be here. And there she was with these scarlet hair which looked like this guys' pink-reddish hair . Really that couldn't be coincidence that it looks so much alike but then again Erza never mentioned something about relatives so I didn't know if she had a brother or so.

"Oi Erza do you.." I couldn't finish my sentence because Lucy suddenly came crushing in and yelled something about a fight between two first years. Erza who's the student council president run out for beating those two up. In the end I couldn't ask her because like 5 minutes later Droy-sensei came in an began his lessons.

Natsu's POV

My homeroom teacher, Jet-sensei wanted that I introduced myself and those girls suddenly started whispering things like : this guy is soo cute or he's mine so don't touch him. Really now what was wrong with those girls they didn't even know me.

"Ey leave him alone! I don't think that he like it when ten girls go after him!" A girl with white, short hair yelled with a really low voice. I was surprised and then one of the other girls said: "Shut up Lisana. You only want him for yourself!"

"Now Now girls don't be like that or you'll scare him." Jet-sensei tried to calm them down bit it didn't work.

"Oi I don't think that's the problem here"

It ringed and suddenly a crowd filled with hungry looking girls stood behind me. I dashed off as fast as I could so I won't get catched by them. I somehow ended up in the third years floor where I met that guy who bumped into me.

I saw my sister in one of the classrooms, in which I rushed in and called her. She turned around and found me right behind her.

Erza's POV

Someone called for me so I turned around and saw a red haired teen who seemed out of breath.

"Natsu! Why are you here?", I asked the boy who tried to catch his breath.

"E..Erza..you have to help me!" I didn't understand what Natsu wanted from me, when a really big crowd of girls came crushing in.

"Natsu! What the hell did you do?!" The moment I began to yell at him a girl from the crowd shouted: "Now you can't escape anymore Natsu! You're ours!"

_'Did this girls said 'ours'? My cute little brother should be this hungry girls crowd's pet?'_

"What the hell did you say, huh?! Natsu isn't yours! So don't you dare to lay your dirty hands on my innocent little brother!"

"Wha...Erza-senpai?... We're so..sorry!", one of the girls stuttered and in the next moment, they were all gone.

"So he is your brother". In the door from the classroom stood Gray, the raven haired teen from my class and he was...shirtless...again!

"Gray your clothes". I could hear a voice from behind him and I knew that the voice's owner was Lucy.

"Whaa! Lucy don't scare me like this!", Gray yelled at the blond girl and when he realized that he didn't wear his clothes, he jumped in the air out of surprise.

"What the fuck is wrong with this guy...wait did he say Lucy?" Natsu was surprised when he saw the girl who stand behind Gray. It looked like those two knew each other because Lucy suddenly hugged Natsu and they fall on the floor well it also seamed like Natsu knew Gray what surprised me.

"Say Lucy, you also were in Pegasus High, weren't you?" I asked Lucy, maybe they were in the same class. "A yeah. Natsu and I were classmates!" Just like I thought.

"Wait...Pegasus High? Erza are you rich or something?", Gray looked very confused when he asked me. I don't blame him. I never spoke about my family or my past so he couldn't know about it.

"Haha no! Natsu's only a little genius" That's my brother, a hot headed genius who's at the same time stupid and innocent like a little kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**One more time: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**To all the reviewers: Thank's! I really appreciate it!**

**Zakky492:** Yeah but Natsu still doesn't know about it. And it will become even cuter or at least I try to make it cuter ;) But in the end Natsu and Gray will be together, that's their destiny :)

**TheRealmsOfDream: **I'm glad that you like it. I'm really happy about it and I hope that you still like it afterwards :)

**darkhuntressxir: **I try to make him as cute as possibe :3

Sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Chapter 2

**What's that feeling?**

Natsu's POV

When Gray entered the room everything around me became silent. I stared at him...at his NACKED body. I was frozen, I couldn't move an inch and just stared at him. It was like the Ice Age began again. It was so cold and I was an ice blog but suddenly everything became warm. It was so warm that I thought everything would burn down. My body was so hot, it felt like I stood in flames. All my blood streamed out of my body and into my head. I felt how I became red.

"...su!..Natsu!" I came out of my trance when Erza yelled at me. I hadn't noticed that she called me until she yelled as loud as she could.

"Y..Yeah?" I was confused and I didn't feel hot anymore.

_'What was that? Why the hell was it so hot in here? But well this guy looks so...hot...wait what the fuck am I thinking?!'_

"I know that I'm hot but you don't have to stare at me like you want to eat me up" Gray smirked and I could felt how my face turned bright red.

"Like hell! Don't be too full of yourself you little shit head! Nobody would ever think that you're hot!" Even though his smirk was so damn sexy I snapped at him because at the same time this smirk had so much enjoyment in it that it pissed me off.

"What did you say you fucking punk! Then why did you stared at me, huh?!"

"I was just surprised that there's a fucking exhibitionist in my sisters class! And now I know why you bumped into me, pervert!"

"You two stop it right now!" Erza yelled at us, she thinks that we shouldn't use violence but then again she's the one who's the most violent. She's really scary and everyone is afraid of her and I found out that even the headmaster Marakov is afraid of her or at least he's afraid that she'll destroy everything.

**-flashback- **

I finally found the headmaster's office, I knocked and then entered. Somehow the guy who bumped into me was still in my mind. I was a little irritated because of that, so my expression wasn't the nicest.

"So you're E..Erza's brother..haha...I hope you aren't like h..her. " The headmaster stuttered when I said that I'm Natsu Drageneel and my expression made it worser than it already was.

"You won't destroy everything... right?" I was confused and when I remembered HOW my sister was like I alredy knew what he was talking about. I gulped and wondered how many things he had to buy again because of her but then again I didn't really want to know

**-flashback ends-**

"A..Aye Sir", we said in union. I normally wasn't scared of Erza but when she glared like this, it was fucking frightening. She looked like she would kill us in the next two seconds then she suddenly turned to Gray and said: "When you don't dress up NOW, you'll be dead!"

I heard how Gray gulped and then I suddenly felt something holding my arm. I was surprised when I realized that it was the raven haired teen who took my wrist and pulled on it. Gray started to run out of the classroom and he pulled me with him since he still had his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Wait a moment! What the hell are you doing?" I blushed furiously, I felt how my face got red and my heart skipped a beat, what embarrassed me even more. He stopped in front of a locker, let go of my wrist and opened the locker.

"Sorry that's a habit. Loke and I always have to run away" Gray laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, what was quite cute. I didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about.

I looked at the floor still embarrassed from earlier when I saw a piece of paper on the floor, I picked it up and saw that Gray's name was written on it.

"Gray you dropped something" The teen looked confused so I gave him the paper. He looked even more confused when he saw what I was talking about so he took it and opened it. A poem was written on the paper which said :

_I like you_

_Your sexy smile_

_Hunts me in my dreams_

_I will fallow you_

_Everywhere around_

_Can't become enough from you_

_Please say you like me too_

_This hot body you have_

_Can tell you that I'm not brave_

_I beg you, please notice me_

_You, my dearest dear_

_Your Juvia_

"So there really exist a girl who's stupid enough to like you!" My heart tightened when I read the poem. It was a little confusing and didn't make much sense but you could still understand what it meant. Someone called Juvia liked Gray.

Gray's POV

"What' ya mean by that?! I bet there never was a girl before who liked you!" I was a little pissed because 1. this Juvia girl annoyed me so much with her love letters and everything and 2. the fact that Natsu had to say something annoying annoyed me even more.

"Just like I said you exhibitionist! I can't believe there exist someone who could love a fucking stripper, underwear guy!" Maybe it was my imagination but I thought that the pinkette's voice got lower, quieter and was also a little rough. And on top of that, I thought I saw a hurt expression on his face. I stared at him because I could't figure out if it was real or not. And then when Natsu looked me in the eyes, he began to blush and looked at his feet.

"A..And put o..on y..your clothes, pervert.." I looked down at me and saw that I stripped my pants of and stood there, only in my boxers.

"Shit! When the hell did I do that?!" I closed my locker and dashed away to find my clothes and left a stupid looking Natsu behind.

When I found all my clothes and putted them back on Juvia appeared right behind me and grabbed my shoulder. She scared me like hell and I thought I was about to die.

"Did Gray-sama enjoyed Juvia's poem? I'm sure he did and fell for her, right? But why was Gray-sama with this boy? And why did he put on his clothes when he looked sooo hooot without them?" This girl scared the crap out of me, she always fallowed me around, no she actually stalked me! I couldn't be alone anymore, no matter where I went, she was there.

"Will Gray-sama kiss Juvia?" Oh shit. I really had to get out of there, it was way too dangerous. I looked around for someone who could help me out and found Loke standing all by himself. He was my savior!

"Hey Loke! Did you know that Erza has a brother?" I called out to him and when he saw Juvia he knew why I suddenly wanted to talk to him. "Really now? I don't believe you!" We did like we talked the whole time and ignored Juvia. Well she started crying.

"But really now is it true? How's he like?" Loke looked surprised, what was normal, he also never heard of it before.

"The two of them are so much alike! He's just as hot heated as her but in a different way. His hair are kinda pink what's cute somehow but well nothing special..a yeah, he and Lucy were in the same class."

"Whaat? Erza's rich?" The blond teen yelled through the whole building but you couldn't hear it because of the school bell rung at that moment. We went back to class while we still talked.

"No. She said that Natsu's fucking intelligent but I can't imagine him to be. He's an completely idiot! It could be that I imagine it but I think he blushes the whole time!"

Natsu's POV

I fallowed Gray when he run off to find his clothes, I didn't know why but I did it unconsciously, my body moved on it's own. I saw how a blue haired girl hugged him and didn't let him go. Something hurt in my chest when I watched those two hanging around each other and then Gray suddenly called out to someone who's name was Loke. I somehow overheard their conversation. When the raven haired teen said the word 'cute', my heart skipped a beat and when he said that I'm nothing special, it felt like my heart would drop down and I was dissapointed. I didn't know why, I really didn't know why I felt this way. I didn't know what this feeling was because I never had it before. Then the bell rung and I left for classes do I couldn't hear the reat of their conversation, what was a pity because I wanted to know what else Gray would say about me.

Jet-sensei came in and told us to sit. I felt really unconfortable because everyone, not only the girls but also the guys stared at me and on top of that this exhibisionist was still in my mind, I blushed again when the thought of him in his underwear came into my mind and all the girls began to 'kya' and the guys blushed as red as I already was.

"Now now class pay attention! Well like you already know our school festival will be in a week and we have to decide what we do! Ah and just to mention when we lose this year again against Sabertooth High you all have to wash the whole school every day for the rest of the time you're here!" The whole class cried out and sighted. I was confused because I didn't know what they were talking about, what wasn't surprising, I just transfered here. Lisanna saw my confused expression and explained the whole thing to me.

"Fairy Tail High and Sabertooth High have something like a war when it comes to the school festival. The school who wins is the one who becomes the best comments and the most visitors. And tose who wins can order the others around like...'bring me a galss water'. Well nobody would say that! Hahaha and yeah...we lost two years in a row.."

"Then this year we wont lose!" I was really excited about it but when we decided on what we do I became really unsure about what I said a while ago.

"We're so gonna lose..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and fallowers!**

**darkhuntressxir: **You will see what happens ;)

**ansjovisji: **I'm really glad that you like it. I'll do my best that you stoll enjoy it in the futur

**Jigoku-to-Hana & Shadowhunterwolf: **I'll try to updare as soon as possible

**lzzywing: **Well I choose the thing what's such a cliche ^^

I choose for Natsu and Erza the name Dragneel and not Scarlet because I thought Erza Dragneel is better than Natsu Scarlet well everyone has their own opinion.

**I think everyone knows it but well...I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Natsu as a maid?**  


Natsu's POV

"Are you serious?" I was shocked about their choice they made. I really couldn't believe that they want that I do that, I wanted to run away, somewhere no one would find me but I couldn't do that

"But Natsu that suits you! Your so cute you will look so good in it!" All the girls had nosebleeds and the guys blushed. I was the only one who was shocked. They were serious you could tell it by only looking at their faces. The teacher looked a little surprised bit somehow pleased.

"Now way in hell! I will not wear THIS! I'm a guy for god's sake!"

_'What am I gonna do when Gray sees me in this! That's so fucking embarrassing! Wait...why...why the hell am I thinking about him anyway?!'_

"But Natsu they're right. Well yeah you're a guy but you're cute and it definitely suits you!" Lisanna also wanted that I'll wear it on the festival. You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you.

**-falshback-**

"So you know that at least on class has to do a maid and butler cafe and we, I mean the teachers, decided that our class will do it." Jet-sensei explained what we had to do and at first, I was pleased with this idea.

"Well I think the girls are the maids and the guys are the butlers, right?" The teacher said something what was actually quiet normal but then a girl had to do the unexpected.

"But there are two boys more than girls! That isn't fair!", a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"But Cana what else do you want to do, that's just how it is." This girl, Cana looked straight at me, I saw excitement in her eyes and I began to get anxious.

"Then why don't we decide that a guy has to act like a maid? I choose Natsu" I really couldn't believe that Cana said something like this.

"Yeah that's a great idea! Natsu will look soo cuuute!" Did this girl really rolled her tongue? I thought I was in big trouble and unfortunately I found out that I really was because everyone started to get excited and actually shouted through the whole class.

"Y..You can't be serious..."

**-flashback ends-**

"A guy? In a maid costume? Forget it!" I only shouted at everyone who somehow came near me. Cana already had one in her hands and tried to approach me. Anyway from where did she have this?

Suddenly some strange guy grabbed my arms and hell he was strong, I couldn't get free from his grip. And in the next moment I already wore the maid costume which Cana had the whole time in her bag. I really wondered what the hell her hobby was...

My hair also wasn't a mess anymore, they were tamed and hung down my shoulders like the girls' hair.

I must have looked like a freak and pervert. I mean a guy...in a maid outfit...

"How cuute!" Not only the girls had nosebleeds but the guys also. Cana and Lisanna almost fainted and Jet-sensei laughed his ass off. In that moment the bell rang. School was over, I somehow survived the first day of school but well I still stood there, in the maid costume and everyone still gazed at me. And then, I started to run away...again. I didn't matter to me that I still wore the maid outfit, I only wanted to escape from this place but I soon regretted it.

I ran around the corner and bumped for the second time into someone. But this time I flew on the floor and someone on top of me. I had raven hair in my face which I recognized immediately.

Gray's POV

I went around the corner, someone bumped into me and we flew on the floor. Well, that's what happened. I was on top of some chic...some fucking cute chic dressed like a maid. My blood run into my head, well everyone would become red when such a cute girl would lie under them.

This girl also became red and looked embarrassed, what made her even more cute.

"Gray...can..can't you s..stand u..up?" Did I knew her? I had no clue who she was or what her name was. I never saw a girl with pink reddish hair in this school the only one I knew who had such hair was...Natsu.

'_Wait...Natsu? No no no that can't be true...I mean Natsu's a guy and he definitely isn't THAT cute.. No I mean he isn't cute at all..that can't be him...'_

"Gray stand up already!" This girls had also the same voice as him. When I finally stood up I could see her face clearly and her and his face looked somehow alike.

"W..Why are you staring at me?" I couldn't help it but to stare at her because 1. she was cute and 2. she reminded me of Natsu.

"Oh Gray who's that cute chic? Hello my name's Loke" My best friend, Loke suddenly appeared next to me, what startled me and the girl in front of me wasn't embarrassed anymore but...mad.

"I'm not a girls for Gods' sake!" Loke and I looked confused at each other and then at the girl.

"N..No way! Natsu?!" I started laughing, I laughed so bad that I couldn't breath anymore. Loke looked even more confused.

"Wait...isn't Natsu Erzas' brother?" I just nicked 'cause I couldn't talk from laughing.

"It's not my fault! Cana made me wear it! Ah shit, I'm going home!" And then a very pissed Natsu walked away and left a confused Loke and me behind.

"I wonder what that was all about."

Natsu's POV

_'Okay first of all why the hell was I so fucking embarrassed when this guy was on top of me? And secondly why do I still wear this shit?!'_

I was already at home but somehow, I still didn't wear my casual clothes, in other words I ran back home, still dressed like a maid. And at that moment, the door from my bedroom had to swing open and no one else than my pissed sister had to stand in the door.

"Natsu! Why the hell do you run around like a fucking pervert in this fucking cute dress?" I could see the veins on Erzas' forehead and I knew I was in trouble when I wouldn't come up with an excuse but wait a moment...did she really said 'cute dress'?

"That was Cana's fault! She made me wear this! And it's for the fucking school festival!" With that, Erza somehow calmed down but then she had to become this fucked up idea of me being her maid for the rest of the day! She couldn't be more serious! I knew she liked to cosplay but me...her maid? No way in hell!

"Natsu go and buy milk!" In the end I still ended up doing it. I mean she would have killed me if I didn't do it. "I won't go out with THAT! And anyway we still have enough milk in the fridge!" "I said GO BUY MILK!" And with that I ran out of the house and into the first best shopping mall.

I walked around and searched for the milk but I still didn't get why Erza wanted me to go buy it when we still had like 10 full milk boxes. As I finally found the milk I had to run once more into a person. _'Why the heck does that happen so often since I transferred here?' _

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Maid" A guy with blonde hair stood in front of me and hell was he tall! Somehow everyone in this area was so fucking tall, well except from me, Lucy and this Wendy chic in my class.

"I'm not a fucking girl!" Once again, did someone really mistake me for a girl? He looked as confused as Loke some time ago.

"I had to fucking wear this because of this stupid school festival, which we have to win but can't with this shit and now my sis made me her slave for he whole damn day" I didn't even know if he understood a word I said but that didn't matter to me, I just wanted to say everything to be sure that there weren't any misunderstandings.

"School festival? Have to win it? From which school are you?" The stranger with the blonde hair asked me that and I was relieved that he understood everything.

"Ehmm...Fairy Tail High" The guy looked surprised and his next question was: "And who is your sister?"

"Erza Dragneel" Now the guy had a weird expression on his face, kind of shocked, surprised, horrified and like he already knew the answer.

"I have sympathy with you...well good luck by trying to win Natu-san" And with that the mysterious guy disappeared. _'From where does he know my name?'_

I went to the cash register, found out that Lucy worked there part-time, went back home and put the milk into the fridge and went to Erza for asking who that guy is.

"Oi sis do you know some guy who's definitely in Sabertooth , has blonde hair, blue eyes is fucking tall and has a scar on the right side of his face?"

"It could be that you mean Sting. Sting Eucliffe. He's the same age as me and is quite famous in our school, why?" Erza was a little confused because I never asked about someone before and I swear I never would ask her for something like this but this guy knew my name from somewhere and I wanted to know from where.

"It's nothing! I'm gonna sleep!" I already was half ways up the stairs when Erza shouted: "You're going nowhere! You still have to make dinner, clean the dishes after that and just then you can go to sleep!" You wanna know if she was serious, hell she was. She glared at me and I mean glared, it was fucking frightening.

I made her favorite dish, so she wouldn't ask me to do more gave her the strawberry cake, which she liked the most and cleaned every part of those damn dishes like 5 times. After that I went straight to bed, well I brushed my teeth before that and then I lied down. Then the last thought I had this night, before I fell asleep was about a raven haired teen who was a year older than me.


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyLucky16: **I'm glad that you like it and well yes I will update more but maybe it takes some time to do so. :)

**zakky492: **it would be so funny when Natsu had to wear a maid outfit in the real anime and manga :3 and clearly will those two go to the cafe I mean who wouldn't :33 and yea Gray likes Natsu but he doesn't want to accept it, he was straight all these years why should he go after a guy so suddenly? He's just confused about his feeling so give him some time yo accept it ;)

I'm really sorry that I needed so long to update but I was in vacation and hadn't internet and on top of that I had much to do for school but I try to update sooner for the next time.

**I don't own Fairy Tail and the characters! Please enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Natsu's POV

When I woke up, I forgot about the blond guy whom I met yesterday but not for a long time. After Erza scolded me that I should wake up earlier, like every morning I went out and actually ran to school because I didn't want that Erza yell at me again this early in the morning.

In the front of the school building stood many people, more than yesterday and definitely more than this school had students.

"What's going on?" While I said that someone grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and jumped into the air, the person let go of me and I turned around to see who it was. A tall guy stood there who was about my sisters age. He had blond hair and I recognized him, it was the guy from the day before.

"Natsu-san, it's nice to see ya" He wore a school uniform which I didn't know but suspected to be from Sabertooth.

"You're the one from yesterday." I stared at him, I wanted to know who he was and from where he knew my name but I didn't ask anything, I just stared at him and he stared back.

"Ah yeah sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe." This guy smiled like some little kid who got a lollipop.

"Ehmm...from where do you know me?" Sting looked at me, confused why I asked this, it seemed clear to him from where he knew me.

"Well we always know when there's someone new here 'cause we know everything about this school, as long as we are the winners. And anyway when there's a rumor that the devil Erza Dragneel has a brother, who wouldn't know that?"

He made many different expressions and gestures when he talked and somehow I thought that that was really attractive. "And...why are you here?", I asked out of curiosity.

"Since our schools compete against each other we have to make plans for it"

In this moment, the school bell ringed and I had to run to class or else Erza would kill me if she heard that I was late so I already turned around and wanted to start running when Sting hold me back and said he wanted to walk with me to the building.

In the end I was too late for five minutes but I had an excuse, I had to show Sting, the new president from Sabertooth High, the way to the student council room. My first class this morning was art and realized that I had this class with some upper classmates from my sister. I looked around to see who everyone was and in the last row in the corner, I saw those raven hair which I knew already way to good, nobody sad beside him and it was the only place which was left so I went there and sat down. It was the first time I saw him with all his clothes on. However, when I looked away for two seconds and then back at him, he was already undressed.

"Don't you fucking dare to take those boxers off, stupid shit head!" I yelled at him and the whole class turned around and looked at us. I became as red as an tomato and Gray looked down at himself, looked around him picked up his clothes from the floor and pulled the on. It didn't took a long time and his clothes were back on the floor.

"You exhibitionist really can't keep 'em on for a long time", this time I only whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

"And what's with you, you fucking fire head? Always having a hell of a body temperature" with that sentence the image of him holding my hand and him being on top of me flashed into my mind. My whole body heated up and I could feel how I became red, my heart raced like hell and on top of that it didn't slow down. Gray looked a little confused when he saw my expression but then this sexy smile of his showed up and my heart only speeded up, what irritated me.

Our art teacher, Reedus told me I had to draw something that was important to me, I decided I should draw a childhood memory of Erza, my father -who disappeared a long time ago- and me. We were at the playground down the street, I was maybe three years old but remembered really clearly because that was the last day I saw my father ever again. I always became tears into my eyes when I thought about that time. I realized too late that Gray was looking at me, I whipped my tears away and looked over at his painting. It was full of mountains, which were covered in snow and it was still snowing. There was one lonely bit lovely house in the middle of the snow and you could see three children play by a river which was frozen.

"Wow that's so beautiful!" I said it without even knowing that I did, I blushed the moment our eyes met and this time the smile he wore when he thanked me, wasn't this sexy smirk he made very often but it was a cute and little childish smile. I saw in his eyes that he was lost in thought, back to the old times, to that river, to those children who played with the ice. In this moment, I didn't thought he was sexy, hot, handsome or something like that I just thought he was beautiful. Just beautiful and nothing else. I know boys aren't supposed to be beautiful and boys aren't supposed to think that other boys are beautiful but I just couldn't help it to think that way.

"I..It's nothing" I murmured those words really quietly, Gray couldn't even understand it clearly. He looked over at my picture which was only some sketches.

"Is that your father, flame head?" I came back to my senses because of his question and got all red again. "Yeah..my father, Igneel"

I couldn't concentrate anymore, I stared the whole time at Gray, at his picture and back at him. My heart wouldn't slow down and my face also wouldn't go back to its natural color. After class ended I picked up my stuff and went out. I had the feeling that someone fallowed me so I turned around and saw the raven haired teen behind me. He was deep in thought because when I shouted his name he looked up, confused and saw that I was right in front of him. He came back to his usual self, smirked at me and called me pinky. We had to pass the student council room and just in that moment, a handsome blond guy came out, Sting.

"Oh Natsu-san! Did you came to see me?" He smiled at me and didn't see Gray who stood beside me. I also smiled from one ear to the other because somehow we became friends before.

"Thanks for ignoring me!" Gray looked irritated and glared at Sting and the second Sting noticed the ice blog he began to glare as well. Their expression changed so much that I wondered what happened.

"Fullbuster...why are you with Natsu-san" those two really had a glare contest it was like the one who stopped glaring first will be dead.

"We had the same class so we came back together...I would look out when I was you, I'm so gonna make you pay for last year...and don't you fucking dare to come near the idiot!" I was confused, surprised and didn't know what was going on.

"Try if you can! We will win this year again and you become my slave just like last year and anyway you have no right to tell me what to do! Not as long as you aren't the winners and that will never happen!" Slave? Gray Sting's slave? Omg I really couldn't believe it.

"Sting! Come in or you'll be dead in the nest second! If you gonna make me wait you won't be able to see the next sunrise or even the next sunset!" Erza yelled through the whole school, no through the whole city. Sting stiffened at that, glared one last time at Gray and went into the student council room.

"Pinky don't get near him, you hear me?" Gray didn't wore this stupid smirk of his neither did he look like before in art class, he just stood there glared at the place where Sting stood a moment before and was definitely irritated.

"What?! Why?" The irritation grow also in me after all Sting was my friend now so why shouldn't I get near him?

"Forget it" and with that Gray stamped thereof and I was the only one who was left behind.

Sting's POV

"So tomorrow you gonna start to prepare everything for your festival and then next monday is it, right?" I didn't want to confuse things or else I would get killed from this devil in girls form.

"Yeah, that's right. You already had yours so you don't have to do anything else than to come to ours and get crushed" Not kidding! This girls was really frightening. I wanted to ask her something about her little brother, Natsu Dragneel but wasn't sure anymore if I should do that. So I just ended up doing so.

"Say what does your brother like?" The devilish girl glared at me and hesitated to answer the first moment but then she said something what didn't even was an answer at my question.

"What the hell's going on here? First Natsu asked who you are now you wanna know what he likes! I tell you on thing: don't touch him, don't hurt him and don't fucking make him cry or else you wish you were never born!"

"Ehmm...okay...anyway who do you like more to be with him, me or this Fullbuster?" "Gray? What? Everyone who hurts Natsu will die no matter who he is!" With that the devil turned around, told me to screw of and said something like: we're so gonna win.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fairy Tail and the characters! **

**darkhuntressxir:** yeah she is but it's funny that way :) Gray and jealous? clearly! :D

**Crystalangel554: **come on Gray! Make Natsu yours! ^^

**Argon Jaden Siberite Bluridge: **I'm glad you like it :)

**Too all the new fallowers & favorites: thank you so much 3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Natsus POV

Our homeroom teacher told us that we had to start to prepare the stuff for the school festival. He made some groups which had to do different things. I had to get all the stuff we needed foe the cafe, like cups, napkins,desks and many other things. I was still pissed at the fact that I should be a maid so what I did was that I yelled at everyone and told them what they had to do, they were too afraid to say something about it.

The first thing we had to do was to talk with the student committee president about the stuff we needed, in other word to my sister Erza. Only one person from every class had to go and since everyone was too scared to go I had to actually run there so I wouldn't be late. Every class, also me, made it in time except one and the guy who came too late seemed familiar to me. He had blonde hair, was tall and run around with sunglasses even thought it wasn't sunny. The girls almost fainted when he entered the room, what remembered me that they stared the whole time at me well before he came.

"Why did you of all the people had to come?", Lucy said, who sat right next to me. She had half of her long blond hair in a side-ponytail and looked really irritated at the guy who I didn't remember the name.

"OH come on sweetheart, you're actually really happy that I'm here, aren't ya? Lucy turned bright red and stuttered something like: it isn't true, then the guy turned a little to the side and said to me: "AH the pinkett who was dressed like a maid! I'm Loke, nice to meet ya!" And with that I remembered the embarrassing moment when I run into Gray in the maid outfit and this time I was the one who turned red like a tomato.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a demon stood wait no it was my sister. She glared at the guy named Loke who didn't realize that she was in the room and flirted with all the girls at the same time.

"Why the hell were you late again?!" Erza yelled with all her might and Loke stopped flirting all at once and looked terrified at her. Erza came over to me, said hello since we didn't see us this morning and walked over to Loke. She grabbed him on his shirt and pulled him in the air, then she started to yell at him.

"Loke you asshole! When you wanna win than come in time!" Loke sweet dropped and struggled in her grip to get free but it didn't help him at all and then a blue haired guy started to make some weird noises and Erza actually froze!

"Erza just let him go, I mean we lose even more time when you start to kill him." And with that she let go of the blondie, what surprised me, and I showed it on my face what I realized 'cause Erza looked embarrassed and didn't look me in the face.

The blue haired guy who also had a red tattoo over his right eye turned to me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Jellal Fernandes, nice to meet you."

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you too, I think" Jellal didn't stop to look at me so I became embarrassed too and saw how Erza glared at me and I just thought: what the hell is going on?

Erza started the meeting but that was the biggest fault she could do since she still wasn't calmed down. She was actually so pissed that she threw the chairs at everyone who dared to say something. So as soon as the meeting started it also stopped.

But like I already said I was in charge of the tables and all those things so I went into some strange room and took some chairs with me since I couldn't carry a table all on my own. But the problem was that I thought I had to carry many chairs at once an with that I couldn't see anything what was in front of me an like so many times in this week I had to run into someone.

I fell behind and the chairs crushed on the floor the other person also fell but like the other times we managed to fall upon one another. So that was it and I think you can already imagine who was on top of me, a raven haired bastard. This time there was also another problem, Gray was only in his boxers!

_'Shit! Why does he have to be naked?! shit his body, his muscles, he's so fucking hot but only why?'_

"How many times do want that we're in a situation like this shit head?!" He looked me in the eyes and my heart started to beat like crazy, I was nervous and trembled like some shy kindergarten girl. I couldn't think straight anymore and couldn't bring out any words, I was the biggest mess in the world! Gray said something but I was so fucked up that I couldn't understand it but after that he tried to stand up but somehow the floor was wet and instead of standing up, he fell again.

I was shocked, my eyes grew wider and wider, I didn't even know that I could open them so wide. My heart raced even more than before and my face became a glowing mess. Everything around me froze and I didn't really understand what was going on.

**Gray Fullbuster kissed me!**

Grays POV  


When I tried to stand up I fell again an somehow I ended up kissing the pinkette! I was so in shock that I couldn't pull away and I definitely wasn't the only one who was shocked because it was writing all over Natsu's face. When the shock vanished I still couldn't manage to pull away, the taste from the younger ones lips were so sweet, just like strawberry. It tastes too good, so delicious, I wanted to try more from those sweet lips. I started to kiss him even more and I licked with my tongue over his mouth. Natsu's eyes were wide open and he was so red, it was way to cute for me and I loose control over myself, I just couldn't hold back and I forgot everything around me. I licked his lips over and over again as to ask for permission to enter his mouth and when Natsu finally did it, I slipped my tongue into his sweet little mouth.

I suddenly heard noises coming from the corner and I realized what I just did and where I was so I pulled away, stood up and helped Natsu to come up who breathed heavily and had problems to stand because he trembled like hell.

"I help you carry 'em" With that I took most of the chairs and Natsu took the rest and we went to his classroom in a very awkward atmosphere. Nobody except from us were there, what made it even more awkward than before but also a little bit easier for Natsu as it seemed. Maybe because he wouldn't manage to look into others eyes. I helped him to stand them in the place where they needed to come and as I wanted to go out of the classroom the door was closed and I couldn't open it. When I saw what time we had I understood why, school was finished and we were trapped.

"Shit what are we gonna to do?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**and one more time: fairy tail doesn't belong to me!**

**darkhuntressxir: **you will see what happens next :D and it's gonna be great ;)

**LadyLuck16:** I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I had much to do and I promise that it's gonna be nice :)

**Natsudragneel-Fullbuster:** I'm glad that you like it ;)

**PianoNL:** Well those are nice idea's and now you will see what happens :D

**Crystalangel554: **Cheer more and more happens. You will like it even more from now on, or at least I hope you will

**Guest: **Don't forget when you kill me you can't read the rest of the story :P

**oOAnriOo:** I'm really happy that you like my story, when I wrote the first chapter I didn't imagine so many people who like it an I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner

**elex88:** You see what will happen and it's Gary what do you expect ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gray's POV  


My problem: I was trapped.

What made it worse: Natsu

Like I already mentioned I was trapped with Natsu in a fucking small room! And well another problem was what happened a moment before, I kissed Natsu and now we were here together in a room which was looked. I still tried to open the door because I wanted to get so I would be sure that I don't do some stupid stuff...with the airhead. I turned around to see what the shithead was doing and I saw him sitting on the floor with a glowing red face.

"W..What are we going to do?", asked the pinkette.

"Can't you call Erza or something? I mean wouldn't she actually notice that you aren't there?" Natsu looked up and shook his head.

"She has her part-time job today, she won't be home till 2 a.m" I starred at him, I just couldn't believe what he said, exactly this day, the day we were trapped she had to have her part-time job.

"Anyway come up now and help me to find a way outta here" And with that Natsu wanted to stood up but it somehow didn't work so I went to him and hold my hand out for him to take it and to stand up. I pulled him up a little bit too much and Natsu crushed into me. His whole face got fucking red and since he was so close to me I could feel how his heartbeat got faster and faster and he started to tremble again. Before I even could've done something the pink head pulled away and walked around the room to find a way to get out and suddenly he found a window from which we could easily get out but I didn't want to let him go. Natsu turned around with a big smile on his face but what he didn't expect was that I stood right in front of him and I came even nearer. "I won't let you go out"

"What?" He looked confused and his face started glowing again since I was only a few inches away from him.

"I definitely won't let you go after what you did to me" I looked him right into his eyes, his beautiful dark eyes.

"W..What are y..you tal..talking about?" I came nearer and nearer, our noses already touched, I whispered something in his ear and Natsu flinched. He was a blushing mess and his heart beat like crazy. I lowered my head a little more and my mouth was right in front of his, the moment our lips touched Natsu flinched again and it was like a lightning went through my whole body. I licked over his lips and started to bite him, the pink haired guy trembled the whole time. When Natsu opened his mouth even only a little bit I slipped my tongue into his. He didn't even tried to battle me, he let me do whatever I wanted to do. Natsu trembled so much that he couldn't even stand anymore. We were slowly sliding to the floor and I didn't let it go with that. I went down to his neck and bite and licked him even more than before, in the meantime Natsu was breathing heavily.

"G..Gary..ah"

Natsu was so cute, I couldn't stop anymore and I totally loose control over myself, he was a blushing mess and he just went with it and in that moment the door swung open and there stood someone,a blond haired guy. I didn't recognize him directly because I was still too shocked that he saw what I just did to Natsu.

"What are you doing to Natsu-san, Fullbuster?" And then I realized who it was. Sting Eucliffe. I looked over too Natsu who was way more shocked than me and it didn't seems like he could say a word now but then he suddenly stood up and run out the door without looking back.

"Hah! You saw exactly what I did and you also saw how he reacted, didn't you? He's mine Eucliffe!"

"We will see" Now Sting turned around and disappeared just like Natsu an I was left alone.

"Like I will let him take Natsu"

Natsu's POV

_'What the hell just happened?! Gray...he..did THAT! And I dind't do anything about it! W..What's going on?!'_

When Sting appeared I just run off without even saying something but I didn't care about the fact that he saw us, what concerned me was what appened between this bastard and me. I heart still didn't slow down and my face was still glowing. I stopped running 'cause my legs were still like pudding and I crushed to the floor in the middle of the street and what I didn't expect to see anyone I know but well the last days many things happened which I couldn't believe.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Lucy standing right over me so I just stood up and talked with her.

"S..Say Lucy..what's this weird feeling..I mean..heartbeating..being nervous and everything.."

"Awww! My Natsu-chan is in love! How cute!" Lucy was so fucking excited, I could see her eyes shining!

"Wh..What? Love? Nonononono...I'm not in love with this bastard!"

"..Wait..Exactly who are you talking about?" Her eyes were still shining like hell but she also looked a little bit confused.

"Gray! Gray Fullbuster!" My face started glowing and I was red like shit...again!

"Really now?! Gray? You're into guys? No wonder that you didn't react to the girls in Pegasus High! They were all so after you!"

"W..Wait no! That can't be true!"

"Well I think it is. You're growing up! I'm so proud!"

"B..But I just c..can't love him..he's..he's a fucking pervert!"

"You're worrying about that?! What about the fact that you two are guys?!"

"Oh yeay..I didn't think 'bout that.."

"Ahh..you're really so hopeless"

After that we still talked a little bit and then I went home and thought still about what Lucy said

_'Do I really love him..I mean..he's Gray..he's a fucking perverted stripper..why should I love him..and he's a guy..really now what the hell is going on in this school?'_

Somehow I ended up staying awake till my sister came home and like she is, she scolded me and she actually threw me into my room!

"I don't know what's wrong but I'm sure everything is going to be fine" And with that Erza closed the door and I was left alone in my room, in the dark. I think that's my sister for you, she would do anything to cheer me up and that's why I'm actually really glad that my sister is Erza even through she's th way she is. Soon after that I fell asleep with the raven hair in my mind and so I also dreamed about him..


End file.
